


Dreams

by SecondSilk



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire: dreams during the revolution and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Grantaire dreamt the revolution. The sounds of pistol fire and echoes of the battle in the street below filtered through his subconscious, and in the haze of the lingering drink became ogres, massive beasts of war. He saw Combeferre lead a team to take the canon and turn it on the Guard. He heard Courfeyrac rally those who remained to hold their fort as Enjolras lead a team into the streets, the people running to join him.

He waited to join the triumphant procession. But he was waken by silence, in time to die before Enjolras. He would dream again.


End file.
